deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Future Warrior Vs. Goku
Summary It's Xenoverse Vs. Super ! These two iconic saiyan warriors are incredibly strong within their respectable universes, respected by the highest level of powers within their universes , but which of these mighty warriors is the surperior entity ? '' ( We have decided since both canonically train with Whis, it will be the very same version of the Future Warrior whom trained with Whis as his mentor. ) Prelude ''Both verses have incredibly powerful saiyans But both of these Saiyans completely outdo just about every other of their race in the series , sans possibly one from each . ' ''We have the Future Warrior from Xenoverse 2 , defender of time and space, and truly one of the most formidable threats in the Dragon Ball Franchise as a whole 'And we have Goku , defender of Universe 7 ' My name is Minus , and the person beside me is Hatoshi ''And it's our responsibility as hosts to find and analyze their Weapons, armors, and skills... to figure out who would win.... a DEATH BATTLE !'' Goku Easily one of the most iconic anime characters of all time 'And clearly one of the most formidable ... ' Many people know his backstory, but we will make this simple '''Goku was originally aligned with the saiyans, an group of bloodthirsty aliens whose only desires is to destroy and corrupt all planets that stand in their path. He however did not stay on their side for long, as he bumped his head on the way to destroy Earth With that blow to the head, Goku's life was never the same. Goku went from many trials and tribulations, all to become quite easily one of the most powerful fighters in Universe 7 , barring quite a few, including Beerus & Whis . However, this does not hinder his fighting ability. Even in base currently, he is at least comparable to pre-Universe 6 Arc Base Vegeta, whom was curbstomping SSJ3 Gotenks badder than Buu ever could. Not only that, but it was remarked well that Gotenks did not stand a chance. Both he and Vegeta get much stronger later on. He is heavily regarded as an Universal level powerhouse as an SSG . When his powers were not at their limit, his punches with beerus was going to destroy the universe in 3 hits. They ''unleashed an explosion that would destroy the universe . Additionally, as a result of the clash, they created a ball of ultra-dense energy (Don't ask me how energy can have mass) that would destroy the universe if it dispersed. However, Beerus managed to completely nullify it ''The Narrator even says that they are fighting with powers that can end the universe in previous scan .This is pretty clear cut evidence of supposed Universal standing '' '''Despite this , SSG is not anywhere near as strong as Goku is currently. One could arguably say he is at least 50-100X stronger since the last time he fought Beerus competitively ( Obviously as an SSG ) , likely even stronger. Especially considering he can amp it up to SSBKKX10 . So he's definitely well into the Universal Tier, no question about it. '''data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D ''However, please do not get confused about him being immortal or indestructible. As mentioned several times in Super, Goku is incredibly relaxed, making him very vulnerable. In fact, one time he got so relaxed that he was one-shotted by arguably an planetary level blaster. As an SSG , he could breathe into space, but definitely not as any other version of him. However, do not assume the battle will be easy . Goku is one of the best fighters in Dragon Ball Super in general. ' 'The Future Warrior The Future Warrior. ' ''Despite not appearing anywhere near as impressive as Goku is, there are many things that make the Future Warrior supposedly on an completely different level than most in his series. 'Hold up Minus ! His backstory ! ' Oh right... Well, you see... He does not have that much of one to be honest. '''What the heck ?! Indeed. His backstory pre-Time Patroller was never fully explorered within the manga or the game, but if there anything to go by, do NOT underestimate the kid. He has done... *Smacks him in the head* Oh... Right. The former Future Warrior has indeed done some incredible things, like defeating Demigra... But The 2nd Future Warrior's story takes place post-Demigra's death, and ends after Fu's Arc After becoming the new time patroller via being choosen via his incredible potential, he was sent immediately into combat, hoping to hone his skills Despite appearing inexperience, it is not wise to underestimate the current future warrior's skill. He has fought well against many top tier entities in dragonball, icnluding non-canon variations of these characters, whom are unimaginably strong compared to their super/anime adaptations.Not only that, but he has also fought them when they were amped on top of that. The amps are so massively ridiculous , they made someone like Bardock, whom is barely BASE Frieza saga Final Form Frieza level , to stronger than an heavily amped Golden Frieza, while the mask was ehavily inhibiting his true powers . Not only that, but Mira was considered just as strong during that time, but was clearly holding back, because he only went serious once Bardock went all-out and became SSJ3. However, Future Warrior fought an supressed Bardock and Mira simultaneously, and held his own against an enraged Beerus. Dear god... Not only that, but he fought the former Future Warrior in hand to hand combat, showing at least he is comparable to the former Future Warrior in combat expertise. This is the same Future Warrior whom fought Demigra, so his combat experience, even when brainwashed, is still godlike. ' That isn't even the only such fight. He ends up fighting several entities of immense skill and ridiculous power in-story . Some of those are the following: Fused Zamasu, Vegito , SSJ4 Gogeta , Beerus , Flipping Jiren and even Goku after the Tournament of Power, which is ridiculous in and of itself considering the skill gap ' '' He can be seen using several techniques that are exclusive to other people easily. It is implied he can learn incredibly quickly, as he learned Broly's moves just by sparing with him once . He also learned the iconic moves of almost everyone in both GT , Z , and Super. '' ' He can even use Super Saiyajin transformations. In the most recent DLC Pack, he has access to Super Saiyan Blue, which is an incredibly ridiculous implication if you stop and think about it. Well, he isn't the only DB CaC to obtain SSB [ Ahem Current Beat ] .... But it is impressive enough .' Despite this and quite a few other things , he does have an noticeable weakness. Like Goku, the Future Warrior holds back immensely in order to get the job done. He also tends to trust others quiite oten, and somethings receives backlash as a result. However, like mentioned, he is one of , if not the most powerful saiyan the world has ever seen in Dragon Ball currently Fight Prelude The Future Warrior '''is seen looking over the horizon. He loved watching the sunset, when he had the time to anyways. He was the very guardian and protector of space-time, he could not afford the regular luxury to simply relax. Ever since finishing his training with Whis, he was very much bored of the current sequence of events. He needed something or perhaps someone to excite him about fighting him. What about Beerus ? He was more than likely taking a nap. However, while thinking , he was called: '''Trunks : " '''Future Warrior, i am sorry to bother you on break. But, i would really appreciate it if you would come here. An... situation has happened. " '''Future WarriorL" ... "' ' He simply nodded to Trunks slowly. Trunks : " Thank you so very much ! I shall be awaiting your arrival. " Trunks shut off the call, waiting for the Future Warrior to arrive. The Future Warrior''' flew as fast as remotely possible. It only took him a minute to reach the Time Nest. He could not help but feel a disturbance in time, due to his interaction with the scrolls, but it is unknown what exactly this feeling was. He was surprised neither Chronoa or Elder Kai was here to greet him, but perhaps they needed to do something.' '''Future Warrior: ...' Time Patroller Trunks : " Hello Future Warrior. Are you looking for Chronoa and Elder Kai. Well... Tehy are both on break. I am in charge until they come back.However... This space-time hole..." Time Patroller Trunks showed him an tear in space-time. The Future Warrior went to the space-time rift to investigate it, but it opened up, swallowing him up. Trunks yelled Future Warrior's true name, but he could not hear or even respond. The Future Warrior woke up in a space between space-time, completely outside of where Trunks could contact him. Fortunately, he could make out another figure in the distance... all he said was... Goku: " So... the black hole absorbed you too ? " ''' '''Future Warrior nodded to Goku, confirming Goku's suspicions. He has been here for quite a bit of time, and was bored out of his mind. Future Warrior was calm on the otuside, but terrified on the inside. However, he sensed Goku's raw ki strength. It was massively weaker than the Goku he knew, although somewhat formidable . However, Goku was also sensing the Future Warrior's power, and was very, very excited. Keep in mind what Goku was sensing was just a portion of his Base strength. Goku: " Oh my goodness. What an incredible power you wield ! I want to test it ! " Future Warrior : ...!' Before the Future Warrior could even tell him no, Goku launched towards The Future Warrior without any signs of warning. 'FIGHT! Category:Blog posts